


Sass and Trash

by detroit_becomenerd



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Boyfriends being sassy and in love, Connor’s taking care of him, Fluff, Gavin’s healing, M/M, Mentions of being shot but not a lot, Pre established relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 15:41:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20028238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detroit_becomenerd/pseuds/detroit_becomenerd
Summary: A commission for @Disney_Princess_Izuku who requested, “I was thinking old married couple ConVin, boyfriends that sass, love, and care for each other very much.”





	Sass and Trash

Connor and Gavin were a couple who definitely had a strange start. Not just anyone could flash a brilliant smile and talk about how they had to punch their lover unconscious in an archives room while he tried to put a bullet through their skull. Their once hateful “bromance” blossomed into a surprising romance, which Gavin claimed happened after Connor pinned him against a wall after getting tired of his bickering nature.

That is what brought today, where Connor had to care for Gavin.

“I told you not to go after him, Gavin.”

“He stole twenty thousand dollars Connor-“

“And was planning to trap us both in that warehouse to kill us. You’re lucky you got out with just a few injuries.” Gavin gave a groan and let his head fall back against the pillows Connor had propped up for him.

“God, you sound like my brother-“

“No,” there was a beat in between as Connor’s voice shifted to Elijah’s voice, a smile plastered to his face, “now I sound like your brother.” Gavin made a face that had Connor laughing, his voice returning to its original settings.

“You’re never getting laid again.”

“Awe, don’t be a poor sport Gavin. You know I only mean well.”

“I’m going to die right here, right now, to prove a point of how terrible it was.”

“And I will follow you into the ether and drag you back to your body.” It wasn’t really funny, but Gavin couldn’t help but laugh. His boyfriend, so determined to keep him in this world with a little pout on his lips was too much for him. It was absolutely precious.

“Alright, Alright, I wont die.”

“You better not, who else will I torture at work?”

“...Dying again.” Connor bursted into giggles as he kissed his cheek.

“I’ll go get your lunch. Would you like me to let the cats in?” Gavin nodded, which earned a soft smile from Connor as he opened the door. A flurry of three cats came in to check their owner, meowing and jumping onto the bed to examine Gavin. Gavin snorted and lazily pet one that had come to sniff his face, appreciating that he had not only his three cats, but a loving boyfriend to worry about him.

The next few minutes were spent with his cats, waiting for Connor to return with his food. It was a simple sandwich from a cafe not too far from where he lived, and a bag of baked chips. Though not a spectacular four star meal, it was one of Gavin’s favorite comfort foods. He grinned as Connor handed him the food and gently moved the cats so Gavin could eat.

Gavin dug into his meal, humming as Connor sometimes stole a kiss or played with his hair. He’d brush the messy locks back, watching how it fought to go back to its original position, and then give a soft laugh and kiss his forehead and temple.

“Thanks for getting me this, Con..”

“Of course love. I also bought you some of that caramel and chocolate ice cream you like as a dessert for later.”

“Wait, really?”

“Mhm, I got it yesterday while waiting for the doctor to call and approve your dismissal.” Gavin’s eyes screamed pure adoration for the other, reaching his uninjured arm up to cup his lover’s cheek and pull him into a kiss. The gentle dance of their lips and Gavin’s hold were enough to scream how much he loved Connor, how much he appreciated everything he did.

After a few moments, Gavin broke the kiss and rested his forehead against Connor’s. He was melting in those chocolate orbs as he spoke to him.

“I should marry you with how much you do for me..” Connor gave a shy quirk of a grin, resting his hand on top of Gavin’s.

“Oh? What’s stopping you?”

“Not knowing when to give you the ring I bought.” Gavin then paled. Shit, did he really admit that? Connor looked absolutely shocked, and he’d even pulled back a good inch or two in his surprise. Fuck, did he jump the gun? He knew he should have waited longer, waited until they were both ready, waited until—

Oh. Oh, those were lips on his. The kiss was a bit messy, but it was filled with love and acceptance. They pulled away when Gavin needed to breathe and Connor looked ready to burst into tears.

“Now. Now’s the perfect time.. I love you, Gavin Reed...” Gavin gave a shy chuckle as he caught his breath.

“And I love you, Connor Reed. Look in the bedside table, the ring’s in there.” Connor did as his boyfriend, no, his fiancé instructed. The ring box was a plain blue velvet, through it was soft to the touch. He pulled it out, and Gavin opened the box for him. The ring was a plain, silver band, but on top there was a set sapphire with intricately wove cubic zirconia surrounding it.

It was absolutely breath taking as Connor pulled it out from the box. There were definitely tears from Connor’s end as Gavin helped slide the ring on his hand, delicately kissing over top the ring.

“Now we can finally be the old married couple everyone says we are.” Gavin playfully joked. Though it was turn into a groan as Connor hugged him tight, seeming to forget about Gavin’s gun shot wounds.

“Con- I love you too but- Gun shots-“ Connor made a face and pulled back.

“S-Sorry- I’m just— I’m so happy-“ Gavin grinned at him before kissing his nose.

“Good. You’re always gonna be happy from now on. I swear.” The look of determination was clear on his face. Connor deserved everything in his eyes, and as his lover and husband, he’d damn near do anything and everything he could do to make sure that Connor’s smile never left his face again.

“Now, let’s start planning this wedding while I’m healing up?”

“Ah— Where do you think we should have it—?”

“Somewhere nice.”

“City junkyard it is.”

“Oh my god, Connor-“


End file.
